


Ночь души

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Trust, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Перед последним, решающим выступлением Маркуса с его мирной революцией, Коннору обязательно нужно увидеть Хэнка хотя бы ещё раз.





	Ночь души

**Author's Note:**

> Коннору, судя по игре, явно пришлось спрятать где-то свой костюм, чтобы потом вновь переодеться, и дом лейтенанта - самое подходящее для этого место))

**Среда, 10 ноября, 19:55**

Голубые, зелёные, пурпурные капли витражей старой церкви отблёскивали вечерними огнями Детройта снаружи, даря хрупкую, как они сами, надежду.   
  
Коннор шёл к боковому выходу. Он спиной, каждым датчиком ощущал взгляд Маркуса, только что произнесшего речь. Все лица, все глаза были обращены к нему, стоящему на подиуме алтаря. Вся церковь была наполнена воодушевлёнными выкриками андроидов, скандировавших имя RK200.   
  
Но сам Маркус глядел в спину тому, кто ещё вчера, на старом корабле, готов был растереть в пыль всех их, посмевших поднять голову над сумрачным Детройтом. Он дал Коннору измениться вчера, он принял его слова сейчас — и доверился ему снова.   
  
Маркус понимал: план Коннора дерзок до безумия, но он понимал также, что Коннор может повернуть историю в нужное им русло. Если и в самом деле приведёт с собой армию. Если и в самом деле не предаст.   
  
Коннор чувствовал эти мысли, почти слышал их, но и не думал оборачиваться. С последними шагами за пределы церкви он посмотрел на на высокие, громадные витражи, теряющиеся в темноте потолка, в десятки раз превышающие человеческий рост — превышающие возможности любого человека или андроида. Построенные в то время, когда у людей и в помине не было машин, сравнимых с этими стенами.   
  
Люди всегда, всю свою историю прыгали выше своей головы. Коннор улыбнулся от мысли сделать ровно то же.

***

Путь на окраину в южной части города был недолгим: остаток на лимитированном счету Коннора, со вчерашнего дня закрытый от пополнений Киберлайф, как раз мог покрыть ещё две-три поездки на такси.   
  
Он вышел из чёрных автоматических дверец напротив дома лейтенанта, задерживаясь на пару секунд на разбитом тротуаре. Он вгляделся в тёмный дом со слабо горящим светом в окнах гостиной и спальни, выходящих как раз на дорогу. В темноте спальни как будто мелькнула фигура, и Коннор сделал шаг вперёд.   
  
Третий раз он шагал к этому крыльцу, и если первые два не несли ни единого сомнения: его вела его миссия, — то сейчас он чувствовал, как всё внутри замирает от противоречий.   
  
Первый раз был самым простым и сложным, и он с блеском выполнил свою миссию, вернув в сознание Хэнка и уже через полчаса оказавшись с ним у дверей “Эдема”.   
  
Второй раз был вчера: когда после снятия с дела и обнаружения пути на Иерихон, ему потребовалась одежда для проникновения на корабль. Хэнк помог ему, подобрав подходящее из своего старого гардероба. Он глядел, как Коннор собирается на свою операцию под прикрытием аж целой американской армии и агентов ФБР, молчаливо и с тревогой, и лишь с ворчанием натянул ему шапку на самые уши, прикрывая диод.   
  
У первых двух раз было кое-что явно общее: он приходил и уходил из этого дома машиной. Пусть даже наполучавшей критическое количество сбоев и ошибок, но всё равно двигающейся к своей цели.   
  
Сейчас у Коннора снова была цель, и цель эта диктовала вернуться за своей униформой для проникновения в недра Киберлайф.   
  
Вот только сам Коннор был уже не тем.   
  
Такси за спиной давно отъехало, пока Коннор, хмурясь, замер над звонком. Но дверь перед ним внезапно распахнулась сама.   
  
— Я тут гостя жду-жду, а вот и он, но что ж такой вдруг нерешительный? А? — лейтенант стоял перед ним, опираясь на косяк, он ухмылялся криво, хотя из его глаз так и не исчезла тревога. — Ёбаный корабль херакнул к чертям, а он жив, блядь, жив, господи, ну слава яйцам!..   
  
— Лейтенант...   
  
Коннор не успел и моргнуть, как его стиснули в объятии, втаскивая за порог, захлопывая за ним дверь. Хэнк протащил его в дом, усадил на диван, выключая звук у телевизора.   
  
— Ну как оно? — этот вопрос, судя по всему, его мучил со вчерашнего дня, и Коннор ощутил лёгкую волну стыда за то, что не нашёл способа кинуть о себе хоть какую-то весть.   
  
— Лейтенант, — андроид опустил голову. — Я больше не тот. Я девиант.   
  
Он боялся поднять глаза на своего напарника, боялся, но всё же поднял. Всё верно, это сам Хэнк говорил ему, что они не на той стороне, это сам Хэнк не стал останавливать двух Трэйси из клуба, это он признавал правоту в словах Маркуса, вещавшего на весь город.   
  
И всё же быть девиантом означало быть непредсказуемым. Опасным. Особенно для того, кто славился своей нелюбовью к ним.   
  
Коннор боялся всего этого, но в глазах Хэнка стояло другое.   
  
— Да неужели? Я-то уж думал, ничто не собьёт тебя с пути истинного! — лейтенант хлебнул из стоявшего на журнальном столике стакана. — И каково это, а, детектив и охотник на девиантов?   
  
Андроид чуть дёрнул уголком губ. Слова Хэнка обожгли по краешку своей остротой. Он длинно провентилировал.   
  
— Если Вы думаете, лейтенант, что я абсолютно изменился, Вы ошибаетесь, — он не удержал в голосе волну иронии. Но потом снова сник и нахмурился. — Но я признаю свою ошибку. Теперь я на правильной стороне, на стороне Маркуса, — и должен исправить то, что сделал раньше.   
  
Хэнк медленно отставил стакан, и Коннор быстро проанализировал его содержимое. Виски с колой и льдом, причём с превалирующим содержанием последних, в 85%. Коннор немного улыбнулся: это уж точно было лучше чистого виски.   
  
Лейтенант молчал несколько секунд, хмуро глядя на мерцающий экран.   
  
— Что ты задумал, Кон?   
  
Андроид вздрогнул от этого вопроса и обращения одновременно. Перед глазами у него всплыло сообщение о новом, одном из самых постоянных за последние несколько дней, сбоев. Каждый из них был связан с их отношениями. И Коннор знал, что сейчас было: ещё один маленький шаг друг к другу.   
  
— Маркус назначил демонстрацию на завтрашний вечер, — отозвался он. — Моя миссия в том, чтобы помочь ему и привести наших людей. Много людей, — Коннор немного прищурился, глядя в внимательные голубые глаза. — Поэтому мне снова нужна моя униформа, лейтенант.   
  
Он смотрел, как расширяются глаза Хэнка, и улыбался немного шире. Ему как будто стало легче вентилировать, его насос застучал свободнее и сильнее. Хэнк сжал его плечо.   
  
— Вот только теперь не то что армия — все против тебя, верно? В одиночку решил сунуться в осиное гнездо, — лейтенант покачал головой. — И в самом деле, как это на тебя похоже.   
  
Улыбка на лице Коннора почти не изменилась, он только сощурился, поднимая руку и мягко трогая пальцами шершавую человеческую кожу с редкими волосками на ребре ладони. Его радость: от принятия, от согласия, от одобрения — затмившая было экран и сжавшая горло, переливалась теперь в тихий стук насосной помпы.   
  
— Как это похоже и на Вас тоже, верно, лейтенант? Мне жаль, что я не могу взять Вас собой, — он наклонился немного в сторону человека, — Хэнк.   
  
Лейтенант явственно сглотнул, глядя на него решительно и ярко: практически отражая его собственную решительность.   
  
— Что ж, ну значит, я буду ждать твоего удачного приземления после взлёта, Айронмэн, — усмехнулся он, в шутку натягивая край шапки Коннору на самые брови, а затем снова стискивая его за плечо. — Наеби их там по самые помидоры, парень.   
  
Коннор чувствовал себя так, как будто все его грудные панели распахиваются навстречу этому взгляду, этому лицу, этой улыбке. Он осторожно отнял руку человека от своего плеча и потянул её к себе, а потом тихо дотронулся губами до фаланг пальцев, одного за другим.   
  
Лейтенант снова выдохнул, но уже плавнее и бесшумнее, вернул себе руку, не отпуская кисть Коннора и коснулся его искусственных костяшек в ответ, оставил губы прижатыми на несколько секунд, глядя в карие глаза.   
  
Молчание между ними лилось тихой музыкой, звуками органа в пустой церкви, и Коннор прикрыл веки ровно в тот момент, когда между их лицами не осталось и малого.   
  
В первый раз в своей жизни он делал что-то с закрытыми глазами — но никогда ранее не был так уверен во всей правильности и правоте своих действий.   
  
Они целовались долго, медленно, аккуратно и плавно. Повторения первых действий лейтенанта, казалось бы, хватило всего на несколько минут, прежде чем Коннор сам тронул языком его рот глубже, мягко проводя по всем чувствительным точкам, которые только мог предполагать.   
  
В его собственном рту стало немного влажнее: он дал команду на впрыск самого безопасного из очистителей на водной основе, а затем втянул в себя язык Хэнка, с неторопливой, но неотвратимой настойчивостью. Все его сенсоры во рту, самые разные, прямо вопили о том, как хотелось бы ощутить эти движения, это давление, этот вкус. Он пускал фоном все результаты анализа, углубляясь в эту отдачу, подхватывая отклик с раздражённых сенсоров прямо на корню, ловя мелкие токовые всплески.   
  
Тысячи секунд спустя, когда дыхание у лейтенанта всё-таки сорвалось, и он отодвинулся, втягивая воздух, отирая большим пальцем влажное с губ, слегка розовея на скулах, Коннор провентилировал глубже.   
  
— Я подумал, лейтенант, что рациональнее всего было бы остаться у Вас на ночь. В Киберлайф, как и к людям Маркуса мне пока рано возвращаться, — он старался говорить ровно, хотя и помнил, как раз за разом раздражали Хэнка все логические обоснования. — Если Вы не против моей компании, конечно же. Завтра утром я уйду, когда Вы поедете на работу в участок.   
  
Хэнк, как раз отошедший от поцелуя, дёрнул бровью, поглядев на него.   
  
— Тебе нет нужды обосновывать своё желание находиться рядом со мной, Кон, — усмехнулся лейтенант. — Раз уж твои долбанные инструкции больше не велят тебе сопровождать меня, — передразнил он голос андроида, который обосновывал свои назойливые домогательства инструкциями ещё, казалось бы, три дня назад.   
  
Коннор промолчал, а потом осторожно опустился в сторону, прислоняясь к боку Хэнка и кладя ему голову на плечо.   
  
Они молчали несколько минут. За окном начался сильный дождь, и этот шум, отрезанный от них стенами, окнами, дверью, как будто создавал стену изоляции, отсекая своей водной гладью их от всего мира и всех свершений на несколько ближайших часов.   
  
— В пятницу утром, — произнёс вдруг Коннор, в его голосе слышалась всё та же беспощадная решительность, что утаскивала за собой лейтенанта на новые дела, что вела его к его цели, и Хэнк улыбнулся, прижав его за противоположное плечо. — В пятницу утром, как только рассветёт, мы встретимся под мостом в Вашем любимом месте. Вы как раз потом успеете на работу без опозданий, лейтенант, — он не удержался от шпильки, как не собирался больше удерживаться и впредь, улыбнулся на хмыканье Хэнка.   
  
— Так и не оставишь меня в покое, да? — Хэнк потрепал его по голове, стягивая тёмную шапку и открывая тем самым ровно горящий голубым светодиод, а затем кивая. — Я буду там, Кон.   
  
Коннор улыбнулся, закрывая глаза.   
  
— Никогда не оставлю, лейтенант. Даже не мечтайте.   
  
Он знал, что сделает всё, чтобы быть там — живым и победившим. Чтобы встретить этот рассвет с Хэнком и ощутить, как солнце поднимается выше, озаряя такие недостижимые цветные витражи светом, наполняя всё новым днём. И новой жизнью.

***

Дождь за окном усилился, идя шквальными волнами, как будто ноябрь прощался с осенью навсегда.   
  
Никто из сидящих в доме не услышал, как по старому, в глубоких трещинах, асфальту снова подъехало чёрное такси, а потом уехало прочь.   
  
Никто не заметил внимательный, сканирующий взгляд через окно гостиной и досадливое цыканье.   
  
...А утром никто и не взглянул на старый навес на пристани за домом лейтенанта, где ожидали своего момента, когда девиант в костюме Киберлайф покинет этот дом, и Хэнк Андерсон не попадёт утром ни на какую работу, оставшись с машиной один на один.   
  
Другой Коннор был целеустремлён не менее первого. Он точно также поставил себе цель и собирался выполнить её, несмотря ни на что. Несмотря ни на какие нарушения закона, ни на какие жертвы, ни на какую целесообразность.   
  
Он знал только одно: лейтенант полиции Хэнк Андерсон был ключевой фигурой для девианта № 313 248 317-51. И этого было достаточно.


End file.
